bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackdaw Fendigaidd
Jackdaw Fendigaidd (ジャクダ ペンヂゲード, Jakuda Pendigeido) is an Arrancar assigned the number Cuarto (4th) and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. He is also one of four Espada that bare a Stigma, primarily the mark of Wrath, and is considered the protégé of Pecador, Ardent Zorn. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance A wild and agressive Arrancar, Jackdaw has an appearance to match his personality. Tall and slender with light skin, he has a long face, pronounced cheekbones and ruby red eyes. Matching those eyes is messy dark red hair swept back, spiking out from under his hollow mask. His mask is represented by a white beak-like helmet resting on top of his head with the back open, letting his hair jut out from. The front of the helmet extends down to the bridge of his nose and covers his entire forehead and brow, only showing his eyes through indentations near the point. The ends of the helmet also extend over his ears on the sides of his head to points, giving the overall helmelt a birdlike appearance. His attire is also slightly different from most of the other Espada. Instead of a short jacket, Jackdaw wears a long white coat with the ends tattered and torn. The inner lining is completely black, as seen by his black collar and rolled up sleeves on his arms. He retains the same white pants and black shoes that the other Arrancar are accustomed to wearing, and a black sash wrapped around his waist. His does wear a shirt and keeps his coat open, revealing his chest and abdomen. Jackdaw's hollow hole is located directly in the center of his chest, and the location of his tattoo number (4) is located on the left side of his neck. Personality As previously stated, Jackdaw is an Arrancar with a wild personality, and has been classified as a psychopath with extremely violent social behavior who must be constantly held in check by Los Pecadores. Aside from the basic attitudes common with most Arrancaar, Jackdaw also has heightened levels of aggression, combined with insanity that is accompanied by an ever present psychotic grin. He can become excessively violent at a moment's notice, lashing out at anyone who stands in his way or simply finds annoying at the time. This marks drastic mood swings that make him highly unpredictable. He shows no remorse or sympathy, and instead enjoys inflicting pain and creating chaos. Jackdaw thrives on destruction and carnage, and would even kill his fellow Arrancar if it would satisfy his blood lust. This means his has little respect to any around him and holds no value to life. Even when brutally killing his targets, Jackdaw laughs maniacally as he becomes more excited. In battle, he shows no value in honor and using any means necessary to inflict as much damage as possible, using excessive means all the time because he enjoys the "overkill". Despite this brutal side and animalistic fighting, Jackdaw shows a surprising amount of cunning and perception, able to notice targets and their weaknesses nearly instantly, as well manipulating his opponents to take advantage of his Stigma. Jackdaw is a very rude and disrespectful individual, using none of the honorifics in the Japanese language. He also quite foul-mouthed and is also a firm believer in male chauvinism, openly insulting women and views them as nothing more than play things. He nearly always has some form of nasty remark to Violeta Riano when he sees her, often insighting anger in her. The Pecador, Ardent Zorn, is the only one who seems to communicate with him, Leonel leaving him as Jackdaw's commander. Jackdaw seems to only respect Ardent, the two sharing many qualities, and listening to his orders. Though he does respond to Leonel when he does speak, albeit in a less than respectful way. When around his other Espada and Los Pecadores are not present, he enjoys inciting arguments that lead to physical confrontation. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though possessing a sword, this is Jackdaw's only form of combat that he's ever displayed. His style of fighting has been described as strong and fast, but unrefined, preferring to use instinct and reflexes to guide his movements. Matching his personality, it can appear highly aggressive and brutal and prefers to use his incredible strength to grab his opponents and fling them around. In fact, most of his attacks take advantage of his great strength, delivering powerful punches and kicks, and doesn't seem to possess any of the flashier techniques as the other master level combatants. Instead, he takes advantage of his entire body, using which ever part to attack with, resembling more of a street fighter, albeit an unbelievably talented one. Although his fighting style is unrefined, its proves to be incredibly power, and combined with his vicious nature it is capable of causing grievous injury. Showing no remorse, and feeding on carnage, Jackdaw will continuously pommel his opponents with his fists, often spreading their blood over his hands in the process. He also employs several grabs and throwing techniques to make use of his physical power and slam his opponents on the ground or through solid objects. Hand-to-hand combat is his primary form of combat, taking advantage of his strength and energy absorbing abilities to make him one the Espada's most lethal combatants who attacks with extreme ferocity and lethality. Sonído Master: The top four Espada are known to possess powers far greater than the rest of the comrades. Though others of lower rank can potentially fight them, they would ultimately lose to the power of these four. When speaking of Jackdaw's speed, it could only be compared to the higher ranking Espada. And even then, his speed is extraordinary. Complimenting his strength, Jackdaw possesses tremendous levels of speed, further increased by his exceptional power level. He can instantly shift himself out of sight, disappearing in a blurring motion, only to instantly reappear either next to his target or in a completely different location to look down on them. He often enjoys using his Sonído to toy with his opponents, appearing in random locations to confuse them or simply appearing behind to scare them. He regularly employs his Sonído in combat, increasing his reflexes to the point of evading any and all attacks directed at him. Even when being swarmed with multiple attacks, he escapes harm's way and makes it appear effortless. Enhanced Hierro: Thanks to the boost in power granted by Leonel, Jackdaw's Hierro has been enhanced to great levels where its become his principle form of defense. Since he does not unsheath his blade to block attacks, he merely uses his arms to bat them away. Even before his increase, Jackdaw's Hierro was impressive to begin with. Now, his hardened skin can withstand bladed attacks to the point he regularly catches the blade barehanded without harm. Only those of exceptional power are able to bypass Jackdaw's Hierro. Energy attacks also prove futile against his advanced Hierro as he simply swats them away with his hands. His confidence in his Hierro is so great that bladed attacks are primarily blocked with his arms, it sounding like metal hitting metal when he does so. Immense Strength: Despite his slender frame, Jackdaw possesses phenomenal levels of physical strength, capable hefting such weights as large slabs of concrete and iron girders without any visible signs of effort. Using his Hierro, he'll graso an opponent's blade without injury and then fling them through the air as if they were toys. His fighting style takes advantage of his huge strength so that he can inflict tremendouns amounts of damage. With his brutal personality, his preferred method is to grab an opponent by the neck and slam them repeatedly through solid materials, as well as pummeling them with his bare fists until he splits their skulls. Jackdaw is a violent Arrancar who takes great joy in inflicting grievous injuries, breaking bones and snapping necks. His attacks are capable of producing shockwaves by slamming his fists against a surface, and send his opponents like rockets through the air with a direct hit. Because his strength is so high, each attack is potentially lethal to low ranking individuals. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Even with his violent personality and brutish tactics, Jackdaw appears to be a rather cunning and perceptive individual, able to read opponents and their motives, as well as exploit any phsyical or emotional weaknesses. Through simple observation, he can discern attack patterns and strategies, and can also identify when an opponent is starting to succumb to their injuries or fatigue. Cero: All four top ranking Espada are capable of producing a Cero and with his level of spiritual pressure, Jackdaw's is extremely powerful. Blood red in color, he takes a deep breath and filling his lungs with air. Red energy begins to form directly in front of his mouth, and when its been successfully charged, Jackdaw exhales into the energy and releases a destructive beam of red energy to explodes on contact, resulting in tremendous damage. Immense Spiritual Pressure: As one of the four top ranking Arrancar within Nueva Espada, Jackdaw possesses a very powerful Reiatsu depicted as a red aura of energy that erupts all around him when he exerts it. This power was further increased when Leonel imparted some of his own spiritual energy to increase Jackdaw's further. This increase also increased all of his Arrancar abilities, granting him much stronger versions. Similar to the original Espada, he and the other three have extremely destructive releases when activating their Resurrección, as such they are not allowed to do it near important areas or members of Los Pecadres and Nueva Espada. Similar to his personality, Jackdaw's spiritual pressure is very intense, coming off as a violent waves of force. He's often depicted as a black silhouette standing at the center of rising red energy, creating a rather frightful appearance. Stigma: Wrath Suscipio (罪を食べる悪魔 (スシピオ), Susipio; Latin for "Digest", Japanese for "Sin Eating Devil") When Ardent gave Jackdaw the Stigma of Wrath, he was imbued with the ability to absorb anger and violence. This means that his body is capable of absorbing large amounts of energy from attacks directed at him, making conventional combat almost impossible with him. It is unknown how much energy he's capable of absorbing, but considering his rank and power, it could be safe to assumed that the amount is great. This ability to absorb energy isn't limited to merely energy attacks from spells or Zanpakutō abilities. Jackdaw can even absorb the kinetic energy from physical attacks, robbing them of all their effectiveness. Typically, Jackdaw goads an enemy to attack him, arrogantly opening his chest to expose his chest and give them a clear target. He takes the energy he absorbs to replenish his stamina, as well as heal any and all injuries he has previously sustained. Only once he's absorbed his maximum amount can attacks begin to inflict damage against Jackdaw, but these attacks are met with another challenge in the form of his Hierro. Zanpakutō Grajos Malvados (混沌烏卿 (グラジョス マルバドス), Gurajosu Marubadosu; Spanish for "Wicked Ravens", Japanese for "Chaos Raven Lord") Jackdaw's Zanpakutō is primariy hidden, tucked into his waistband behind his back and only seems to draw it out when activating his Resurrección. It takes the shape of a straight bladed short sword, similar to a tantō. The handle and blade are completely silver without any wrapping or crossguard. Instead, a thick red chord is tied in its place into a knot with frayed edges. *'Resurrección:' The only time that Jackdaw's Zanpakutō is seen is when he initiates his Resurrección. Drawing it from its sheath, he holds it reverse grip with it pointed directly downward towards the ground. When Jackdaw states it's release command, "Murder" (殺す, Korosu), the blade will begin to glow bright red before exploding into swirling energy shaped like birds, ever increasing number and funneling around Jackdaw, creating a massive tornado. The release of his spiritual pressure emits a intense sensation and unbelievable force that it instantly begins to smother any within it. The sound of thousands of crows cawing fill the air, creating a deafening sound as they continuously circle around Jackdaw in his new form. When in his Resurrección form, Jackdaw loses his entire Espada uniform and takes on a much wilder appearance. His hair extends much longer, reaching down to his lower back and fanning out to this sides. He loses his hollow mask and instead as a type of red war paint over his eyes and the bridge of his nose in the shape of a bird extending its wings. The irises of his eyes remain red, but the sclera become black, creating a frightening visage. His uniform is now replaced with a black dress composed entirely of feathers that extends down his knees, leaving his upper torso and the bottom of his legs completely exposed. There are tuffs of black feathers on the back of his forearms, as well as on his shins, while his nails become slightly longer and sharper with a similar red color to his hair. :Resurrección Special Ability: In his released form, Jackdaw can create large amounts of red-eyed black ravens composed entirely of his spiritual energy to attack his enemies. These ravens can manifest themselves from anywhere within Jackdaw, though he typically uses his hands as a physical gesture to release them. When Jackdaw releases these ravens, he produces numerous of these to swarm his targets, creating dozens of them in the blink of an eye. The ravens move incredibly fast and attack with razor sharp wings to slash Jackdaw's targets when they zip past them. They also prove highly durable since they Jackdaw's compressed spiritual pressure, able to strike with great physical force to knock back targets. Jackdaw's principle form of attack is to cause the swarm of ravens to funnel into tornadoes and strike down on a target, using the larger size to their advantage. These ravens can even be used as defensive mean by summoning directly in front of or entirely around him to protect him from attack. Also, Jackdaw can use the ravens as cover by producing large quantities that blanket an entire area, then moving through them while keeping his movements completely hidden. :*'Flight:' During his released state, Jackdaw displays the ability to fly without any visible signs of aid, as well as increased speed. He can swiftly fly through multiple attacks directed at him, evading them with ease, and instantly appearing behind his targets to cut them down. Once released, Jackdaw forgoes running and instead uses his power of flight as his principle means of traveling and dodging his opponents and their attacks. :*'Cuervos Rojos' (赤烏 (クエーボス ロジョス), Kuebosu Rojosu; Spanish and Japanese for "Red Ravens") An additional ability granted by his Stigma, Jackdaw can transfer the energy collected from Suscipio and transfer them into his ravens to create bombs. The energy already exists within each raven, Jackdaw merely wills them to detonate when he wishes. Before exploding, the ravens involved will begin to glow a bright red and then immediately detonate into a small explosion. The blasts can grow larger and stronger the more ravens are used and Jackdaw's strategy would be to cause several of his ravens to circle around a target, trapping them within the funnel and then causing all of them to explode simultaneously into a large red fireball. :*'Bandada de Noche' (夜群れを殺す (バンダダ ヅ ノチュ), Bandada Du Nochu; Spanish for "Flock of Night", Japanese for "Killing Night Flock") Extending his arms out, Jackdaw begins to emit a red aura, raising his spiritual pressure as he does so, and releases massive amounts of black ravens that swirl in a wide circle, effectively walling off the entire battlefield and trapping all opponents within it. The ravens keep in constant motion, swirling around while Jackdaw floats at the center. Even though walled off from any support, this is not Bandada de Noche's true ability. The fact is that Jackdaw can cause any of the ravens within the walls to attack an enemy through mental command. This allows him to continuously maintain the offense against his targets, causing them to be constantly on guard. He can combine this ability with Curevos Rojos to cause entire areas of the walls to break off and attack his targets, and then explode in the process. Trivia *Jackdaw is a type of bird belonging to the Crow family. Fendigaid is Welsh for "blessed".